


Wounds

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Day 22 - Your soulmate can heal you woundsCody patches Obi-Wan up after a battle
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Despite adoring him I know all but nothing about Cody 😅 I hope I somewhat did him justice

"Cody" Obi-Wan sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face "I assure you, I'm fine"

The Commander placed his helmet on the Jedi's desk, glancing around the room with feigned confusion.

"This doesn't  _ look _ like Medical"

"Cody…"

"But this must be medical. Because as stubborn and foolish as you are, even  _ you _ wouldn't tell me such an obvious lie in the privacy of your own quarters"

The red haired Jedi's shoulders slumped.

"Hey" Cody's voice was softer as he leaned in to place a kiss on his partner's forehead "I'm not upset, cyare. But I am worried"

Obi-Wan turned his head away even as he reached for Cody's hand.

"It's not your job to worry about me."

"No," Cody conceded, raising their hands to press a kiss to Obi-Wan's knuckles "it's my hobby"

The Commander sat down across from him, making a prompting gesture. "Show me the damage"

Obi-Wan scowled slightly as he undid his tunics, what little armor he deigned to wear long forgotten. He winced as he shrugged the garments off, revealing a mess of bruises and blaster burns.

"It's really no so bad"

The point was lessened somewhat by the sharp intake of breath in response to the stink of bacta on his wounds.

"I can feel your pain, cyare" Cody murmured softly without looking up from his work "don't hurt yourself more trying to hide it"

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened himself to the force.

-

Throughout the Galaxy, many cultures had stories of people who were destined for each other. Bound together as though they were one. There were many variations, each with their own explanation.

So it was not, per say, unheard of.

Nonetheless, it was hardly  _ expected _ .

It has started with small things. Insights into each other's lives that could be explained by a keen eye. A sense of calm that might be mere companionship.

When they realized that proximity seemed to  _ literally improve their health _ , some questions did arise.

Questions they had yet to sufficiently answer.

Questions that seemed less important each day.

Why question something so clearly a gift.

-

The return to consciousness was slow, Obi-Wan gradually tuning back in to his own senses. The pain of his injuries was replaced with the familiar itch of healing skin, the result of bacta and, well, Cody.

Obi-Wan frowned, noticing a barely perceptible wetness in the Commander's eyes.

"You're in pain"

" _ You _ " Cody leaned over, setting aside the re packaged med kit "were bleeding". He settled next to Obi-Wan on the bed, pressing a kiss to his temple "And now you're not"

Knowing any further objection would end in a stalemate, Obi-Wan opted to bury his face in the Commander's shoulder, turning so they were pressed closer together. He closed his eyes, feeling a familiar hand stroking gently through his hair.

'.... Thank you'


End file.
